


Picking Up The Pieces

by echelondreamerX6



Series: Breakups Suck [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since Tyler Oakley and Zoe Sugg's very difficult breakup and since then, Zoe's begun dating Alfie Deyes and Tyler's with Troye Sivan. But no matter how happy they look on the surface, the two YouTubers still terribly missed each other. Troye sees this and, with the help of Tyler's best friend Korey Kuhl, Zoe's brother Joe Sugg and their friends Dan Howell, Rosanna Pansino, Phil Lester, Caspar Lee and Marcus Butler tries to get them back together. Unfortunately, Alfie isn't ready to let Zoe go and threatens Tyler. Meanwhile, Caspar is crushing on Dan but there's something holding him back from coming clean. Sequel to Breaking Up Is Never Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Breaking Up Is Never Easy and the title comes from the Paloma Faith song of the same name and is partially inspired by it.

"Al, are you sure Zoe is happy with you?" asked Marcus Butler. "Honestly Marcus, are we seriously having this conversation again?" said an agitated Alfie Deyes. "Yes, we're having this conversation again and we'll continue to have it until you give me a damn answer!" yelled Marcus. Alfie sighed and said "No, I don't think Zoe is happy with me. In fact, I have a feeling she is still in love with Tyler."

* * *

"Um Ro, can I talk to you?" asked Caspar Lee. "Sure Cas. What seems to be the problem?" said Rosanna Pansino. "I have a crush on Dan." Caspar said. "But I don't know how to tell him." "Well, just be honest about it. If he likes you back, you'll know." she replied. Caspar sighed. He'd always liked Dan but he wasn't sure if Dan was even interested in him that way but knew one thing: he wanted to tell Dan how he felt but wasn't sure how or even _when_.

* * *

Troye Sivan was in his room, holding a [photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BnN5LkHIUAI6S_W.jpg) of him and his new boyfriend Tyler Oakley, smiling as he stared at the photo. They had been dating for about four months and he loved everything about Tyler. His laugh, his smile and his sense of humor. Just then, he heard crying. Putting the photo down on his bed, Troye got up and walked to the hall. In the living room, he saw someone sitting on the floor with their face buried in their knees. He immediately knew who it was: Tyler. Since they got together, Tyler had deeply missed his ex-girlfriend Zoe Sugg. Most people would be extremely jealous of their ex after finding their current partner crying over them. Instead, Troye felt sadness for Tyler. He knew how much he loved Zoe and also knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never make Ty as happy as she does. _I've got to do something. I can't stand to see Ty like this._

* * *

Zoe Sugg was looking through her photo album and saw a section called _Zyler 4 Life! <3_ and immediately got teary as she was reminded of her and her ex Tyler. 


End file.
